


Arôme Café

by flaminpumpkin



Series: OsaSuna Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blow Jobs, Coffee / Vacation, Day 5, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Beta, OsaSunaWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: The taste of coffee didn't bother him, but he always preferred when he could taste it from Suna's mouth directly.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Arôme Café

**Author's Note:**

> OsaSunaWeek Day 5 Tier 2 : Coffee / Vacation  
> I swear I don't have a food fetish, I just got inspired. Also this is my first time writing smut. It was a real challenge, description wise, so please, have mercy!
> 
> Apologies for any mischaracterization and/or spelling/grammar mistake.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

Osamu woke up with a quiet groan, patting the empty space beside him. The sheets were cold, which meant Suna had gotten up a while ago. Four days into their first vacation together in a while and it was the fourth time Osamu woke up alone. It was probably really early in the morning too, like the other days. He turned his head to peak at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand only to close them immediately. 7:33 A.M. Way too early to be awake when on vacation if you asked the young man. But apparently his boyfriend’s internal clock hadn’t gotten the memo. He had woken up around six o’clock every morning since the beginning of the week, much to Osamu’s disappointment. The black haired man had been over the moon at the prospect of waking up next to his boyfriend, cuddle and laze around in bed all morning, maybe even have sex. But no.

He sat up with a sigh, longing for those past mornings in their third year when he had slept over at Suna’s and had come awake to the other man’s cute bedhead tickling his neck. He also remembered, with fondness and frustration at the same time, how it had never happened when Suna had come over because Atsumu would just wrap himself protectively around his twin like a koala and tell their friend to take the top bunk for himself.

In retrospect, he couldn’t really blame him; not with how he reacted when ‘Tsumu had started dating that rude beanpole from Itachiyama. He snorted as he stood up from the bed, ruffling his own bedhead further. He’d had acted like an overbearing mother. But the thing was, Atsumu with a broken heart was not something he wanted to see again. Not after witnessing how distraught he had been when Kita-san had rejected him in their second year.

A sweet, rich scent came floating through the open door, pulling Osamu out of his memories.

Suna was making coffee.

It wasn’t surprising given the fact Suna loved coffee probably as much as he loved sweets, but it wasn’t unwelcomed either. The black haired man walked out the door and ventured down the hallway into the open space of the main room that consisted of an open kitchen separated from the living room by a simple counter, following the sweet smell only to find his boyfriend rummaging into the cupboard where they kept the cups and bowls. Suna’s back was turned to him, offering him a ‘good morning” in the form of glorious muscles rippling and rolling under smooth, milky skin. Osamu should thank the gods more often for granting him with such a gorgeous creature as his lover. He was beautiful, even with his hair sticking up in every direction on one side and stuck to his head on the other.

When Suna turned around, two cups in hand, he didn’t even notice the other man standing there, even though he was now clearly in his line of vision. He started fussing around their brand new coffee machine almost immediately, instruction manual open on the counter in front of him, glancing at it every now and then. It was funny, seeing him actually use an instruction manual for once in his life instead of bullshitting his way through. ( _“Coffee’s too important ‘Samu. I can’t fuck up this beauty if I want decent coffee instead of that instant shit you drink.” “Oh, so yer willing to screw around with a brand new ice makin’ machine in the middle of summer but god forbid fuckin’ up the coffee machine?” “Fuck you.”_ ) He had that focused face on. The one that Osamu loved so much; the one that never failed to make him feel warm all over. The young shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. That was definitely not his morning wood talking. Absolutely not.

He trailed his eyes from the other man’s face to his long, slander neck; following along the dips and curves his shoulders and arms; gliding over the wide expense of his bare chest. Osamu would probably never get tired of this sight. Especially not if it was the first thing he saw in the morning. His gaze went back up again to Suna’s face and he couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped him when he noticed the teeth nibbling on that pouty bottom lip.

Something grew in Osamu then. And it wouldn’t stop growing until he acted on it.

He padded bare feet around the kitchen counter, not missing how Suna finally noticed him, looking at him up and down with something akin to appreciation in those hooded eyes. The dark haired middle blocker didn’t greet him, simply nodding at him as he took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. Osamu would have said something about it if he hadn’t had something in mind already. Wrapping his arms around Suna’s narrow waist, he plastered his naked torso against the equally naked back in front him and kissed the other man’s shoulder gently, one hand splaying across his chest.

“Mornin’,” he said in a low rumble, voice muffled against warm skin.

Suna just hummed in response, still focused on the cup of coffee he was drinking.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes, with Osamu snuggly molding himself against his boyfriend’s back while said boyfriend drank his coffee without a care in the world. It started to get on his nerves another five minutes later when Suna began to move around again and tried to break free from his hold to make himself another cup of coffee. The taller man tugged on one of the arms wrapped around him with an exasperated sigh but gave up when it was clear that Osamu wouldn’t budge.

“’Samu. Let go. You’re slowing me down.”

“Am I, now?” he mumbled back.

“Yes. You are. Now let go. I like to drink my coffee hot, not cold.”

The young man just tightened his grip around the other, pressing himself flush against his back.

“Osamu…” Suna tried to warn.

But Osamu just ignored him in favor of trailing kisses up and down the side of his neck. His hand, formerly spread on the middle blocker’s chest, traveled down to take hold of his waist, thumb rubbing circles into the firm flesh gently. A shuddering sigh escaped Suna’s lips then, and Osamu knew he was mere seconds away from obtaining what he wanted. He began to move his other hand too, callous fingers slowly skimming across the soft skin of the other man’s stomach, following the outline of well-defined muscles in a feather light touch. Suna’s abs flexed reflexively under his touch. His skin broke into goosebumps. It made Osamu smirk.

Suna just needed a little bit more persuasion.

The black haired man dragged his lips back up the length of his boyfriend’s neck again and started sucking his earlobe, exhaling deeply through his nose as he let out a primal growl. Suna’s body shivered helplessly against him. He tried calling out Osamu’s name again only for it to dissolve into a breathy moan as the smaller man rolled his hips, pressing his erection against the swell of his ass.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Osamu noticed the slight tremor in his boyfriend’s hands, smirk widening as he rolled his hips again. Suna scrambled for something to hold, one hand tightening its grip on the edge of the counter as the other flew towards Osamu’s head, grabbing a fistful of black hair and tugging harshly. A loud moan echoed throughout the room. Suna glanced at him over his shoulder, sly smirk in place. Heavily hooded eyes bore into him as he bucked his hips to meet Osamu’s lazy thrusts, fitting snuggly against his crotch. Suna knew exactly what he was doing to him.

And that was about enough playing around for Osamu. He buried his face into the crook of the taller man’s neck and bit at the skin there.

“Turn around,” he growled against the warm skin.

Suna did as he was told and faced him, looking down at his boyfriend, cunning little smile still stretching his lips. This expression unnerved Osamu. He wanted to wipe it off the middle blocker’s face and he might’ve had an idea as to how to do that. Craning his neck, he titled his head and captured Suna’s lips between his own, nipping and licking until he granted him access.

The taste of coffee invaded his mouth as Suna’s tongue surged forward, bittersweet aromas attacking his taste buds. But far from him the idea of formulating any complaints about it. He liked it. He _loved_ it.

The taste of coffee didn't bother him, but he always preferred when he could taste it from Suna’s mouth directly. It had that sweetness he could never find while drinking it from a cup, no matter how much sugar he put in it. He might have been imagining it, but he didn’t care. Licking around his boyfriend’s mouth, Osamu moaned appreciatively at the flavor he found there, kissing him more deeply to see if the taste would get more intense the longer they stayed like this.

Unfortunately, they had to come up for air at some point and Suna was the first one to break the kiss, panting Osamu’s name as his long fingers kneaded the firm flesh of the smaller man’s ass. Osamu was so intoxicated at this point that he didn’t pay attention to the other’s ministration, ignoring him in favor of kissing, licking, nipping at the skin of his neck and collarbones to see if could taste the bitter beverage there too. And he did, even if it was probably just the remains of when he had kissed Suna.

He latched his lips to the junction between neck and shoulder and sucked, drawing blood to the surface. Fingers buried themselves into the black hair at the back of his head, blunt nails deliciously scraping his scalp, sending electricity down his spine. Osamu hummed in appreciation as his boyfriend tilted his head to the side to give him more room but decided he was done. He had another objective: he wanted to find out if Suna tasted like coffee everywhere.

With that in mind, Osamu started to make his way down the dark haired man’s body. First with his hand, sliding both of them from his flanks back up to his chest , squeezing his pecs between avid fingers before travelling downwards, fingertips barely brushing pert nipples on their way. He traced the outline of Suna’s abdomen, lightly running his nails against the curve of his hips when he felt the hand in his hair tighten.

Before Osamu could do anything, Suna brought their crotches together and thrust upward, creating an irresistible friction, ripping loud moans from both of their mouths, the hand still on his ass gripping him almost painfully. Osamu could clearly feel the outline of his boyfriend’s dick against his with how close they were pressed together, even through the layers of their shorts. Suna was as hard as he was. _Time to move on_ , he thought, impatient.

He kissed the abused spot on Suna’s neck one last time, quickly admiring his handiwork, how deep purple seemed to bloom under the milky skin, and began his journey down the perfect body in front him.

Hungry lips went down to brush and kiss the valley between beautifully sculpted pectorals while eager fingers hooked into the waistband of Suna’s shorts, dragging them excruciatingly slowly against his thighs as Osamu kneeled in front him. The black haired man grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin of defined abs in front of him, relishing at the way it exploded in goosebumps again under his touch. Nothing except for their panting could be heard throughout the room. Nothing came to disturb them. No alarm, no phone, no obligations, no responsibility. Right now, it was just them and the delighting feeling of reveling in each other’s presence. It was peaceful. Just like Osamu had imagined their vacation.

Sitting back on his haunches, he helped his boyfriend stepping out of his shorts, finally able to admire his body in its entirety. He ran his hands up and down smooth, toned thighs and glanced up at Suna through his eyelashes. And what a sight.

Suna stood there, leaned back against the counter behind him, hands gripping the edge in a vice grip, immobile, safe for his chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his pants, staring at him with hooded, burning eyes. His eyebrows were pinched together in a small frown, bottom lip caught between teeth.

Osamu’s eyes travelled back down, taking in his muscular body. He’d always thought Suna’s body was perfect but right now, in the soft morning glow, he looked beyond that. How he wished he had the words to tell him. But he had more urgent matter to deal with at the moment; urgent matter being the hard on he was currently sporting and the erection standing proud in front of his face. Brown eyes locking with greenish ones, he leaned back up to give a kitten lick to the already dripping head, collecting a small bid of precum on his the tip of his tongue. He almost snorted when the fleeting thought of “ _doesn’t taste like coffee_ ” crossed his mind. Above him, Suna’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth hanging open as deep sigh escaped his lips.

“Samu,” he whispered in a trembling voice.

The black haired man grinned wickedly at the tremor going through the thighs underneath his hands.

Taking his sweet time, he ran his lips up the length, poking his tongue out to flick it at the head and then down. He did it again. Sometimes grazing his teeth against the sensitive foreskin, sometimes kissing the tip; teasing until Suna’s knees buckled under him and he had to catch himself from collapsing onto the ground. Shivers ran down Osamu’s spine as he heard the soft sound of his boyfriend saying his name.

“Samu…” the brunette moaned.

“Yes?”

Osamu peered at him; noticed the rosy tint of his cheeks, the way his eyes had gone slightly unfocused. He rubbed circles in the muscles of Suna’s thighs with his thumbs, kneading the flesh gently.

“Do something… Please…” he pleaded.

And who was he to deny such request? Especially when it was whispered in a voice dripping with desire.

Wrapping his lips around the tip, he sucked in earnest, eliciting a loud groan from the other man. He ran his tongue under the head, enjoying how he could feel Suna’s shivering on his tongue as the taller man’s hand flew towards his head and grabbed a fistful of black hair before tugging lightly, signifying him to get a move on. More than happy to oblige, Osamu hollowed his cheeks and took him deeper inside in mouth, slowly bobbing his head and wrapped his fingers around the part he couldn’t get to fit in his mouth, stroking in rhythm. Above him, Suna was turning into a moaning mess, his hips bucking to meet Osamu’s mouth, chasing a release the black haired man knew was coming sooner than later, judging by the twitch he gave under his tongue.

As the smaller man sucked harder on the head, he felt the fist in his hair give a harsh tug. It was borderline painful but he didn’t mind. Letting go with a loud pop, he glanced up at his lover to see what he wanted but Suna just tugged on his hair again, urgently. Osamu stood up then and crashed their mouths together, the hand still on Suna length setting up an unrelenting pace as the brunette wrapped his arms around him, plastering himself against his boyfriend’s body, barely letting any space for said boyfriend to maneuver. He slithered a hand between the two of them and grinded the heel of his palm against Osamu’s clothed erection, taking advantage of the way he gasped to slip his tongue inside his mouth. _Not the best combination_ , he thought as the aromas of coffee still reminiscing on Suna’s tongue mixed with the salty taste of precum. _I still like coffee the best._

Osamu sucked on the tongue invading his mouth, growling when Suna finally slipped his hand past the waistband of his short and stroked him in earnest, matching the merciless pace of his hand. Electricity ran down his spine, heat coiled in his belly. His climax was coming faster than would’ve liked. But a second round wasn’t off the table. They were both way more pent up than he thought, even after four days of doing absolutely nothing but relax.

The smaller man picked up his pace, twisting his wrist just right way; the way he knew would make Suna writhe and beg against him, and before he knew it, the brunette was coming with a soft, muffled cry against his lips, hips erratically thrusting up in his fist, riding his orgasm until the very end as spurts of cum landed on both of them. Suna buried his head in the crooked of his neck, chanting his name against sweat damp skin and murmuring sweet nothings.

Tilting his head back, Osamu shoved one hand down his shorts joining Suna’s, his fingers wrapping around the one already there, and the other holding the brunette’s waist in a bruising grip. It wasn’t long before he could feel the tell tail of his own orgasm coming, feeling muscles in his belly tighten. The taller man must’ve felt it to because, without warning, he twisted his wrist viciously, rubbing his thumb over the tip and Osamu was coming in his shorts, hot, white pleasure blinding him for several seconds.

He sagged against the chest in front of him, legs like jelly, feeling utterly content and relaxed. They slid down together to the floor and sat there for a long moment, basking in their afterglow, Osamu’s face tucked under Suna’s chin, tracing irregular patterns on his chest while the other ran his fingers through his hair, lightly massaging the scalp as if to apologize for tugging so harshly earlier, simply enjoying each other’s warmth.

It wasn’t until time reminded them of its concept in the form of cum drying and turning sticky that they decided to move.

Suna let out a long exhale and wrapped an arm around Osamu’s waist to keep him against him as he helped them both to a standing position again. This was probably one of the best vacation morning they had so far and they still had another three week ahead of them. Osamu straightened back, making a face at the disgusting feeling of dry cum on his stomach and in his short and claimed he needed a shower. Rapidly. The brunette only nodded, hooded eyes still slightly unfocused when he took hold of the cup of coffee behind him. The black haired man watched him as he took a sip.

“It’s cold” Suna said after swallowing, grimacing, nose scrunched up in distaste.

Osamu leaned up a little bit and kissed him, swiftly poking his tongue between lax lips, enjoying the strong taste tickling his taste buds.

“But it still tastes like coffee.”

And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> And this wraps up my first ever explicit fic! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
